


the possibility of intentions

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Nausea, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: It had been a night of revelations as he laid Stiles down, checking him over. Derek whispered a promise to never leave his side, a promise of forever. It’s mushy and sentimental and something that Stiles would normally have scoffed at, so Derek is surprised when Stiles relaxes into him and says, “okay.”





	the possibility of intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> my good friend [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21) sent me some prompts from [this list](https://novemberhush.tumblr.com/post/160935482686/101-fluffy-prompts)  
> 033: "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"  
> 041: "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."  
> 072: "Do you think it’s possible that I…might be… pregnant? "  
> 077: "Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy."  
> 084: "I think you might be pregnant.”  
> and then this happened... enjoy!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*
> 
> 5/7/19 update: who knew editing was a thing??? still probably not right... lol

The sound of glass breaking wakes Derek from his sleep. Running into the kitchen, he finds Stiles crumpled on the floor, remnants of the jelly jar surrounding him. He tries asking what happened, what’s wrong, but Stiles doesn’t answer. To be honest, Derek’s a little worried. Lately, Stiles has been acting strange. On top of being more emotional than usual, he’s also been tired a lot more, which leads to Derek finding him in the most unusual places, in the weirdest positions, that he’s not at all sure is remotely comfortable.

After checking to make sure that Stiles is free from any cuts, Derek quickly cleans the mess and carries his boyfriend to the couch. He watches with concerned eyes as Stiles’ eyes fill with tears. Derek places a kiss on his forehead and returns to the kitchen. He takes the peanut butter from the counter and pulls out a new jar of jelly and makes the PB&J that he assumes Stiles was trying to make.

Derek sets the plate on the coffee table and takes a Kleenex to clean Stiles’ face. With gentle touches, he wipes away the tears and gets a small smile in return. He hands the plate to Stiles who promptly begins eating the sandwich. It’s not until he’s done eating that Derek asks the question. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe in the morning… right now though, can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?” Concern eats at him, but he’s helpless but to comply when Stiles looks at him with wide eyes, eyes that ask him not to prod.

Derek wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close. With a chaste kiss on Stiles’ temple, he whispers, “ _okay_ ,” and puts on Star Wars, knowing it’s his favorite.  
  
Stiles must have been more tired than he realized. Before the opening crawl is even over, Derek can hear his breathing regulate into that of deep sleep. Very carefully, he gathers Stiles in his arms, carrying him to their room, placing him gently on the bed. Crawling over his boyfriend, Derek hovers for just a moment, taking in his lover’s features, the way Stiles looks so young and innocent while sleeping. He brushes his lips against Stiles’ forehead, before lying beside him, draping an arm protectively around his middle.

A smile twitches on his lips as he remembers the first night he slept with Stiles in his arms.

_Their relationship was complicated, neither wanting to be the first to admit…_ feelings _. But when the wendigo attacked and threw Stiles against a tree, Derek had immediately rushed to his side, taking him away from the danger, leaving the pack to deal with the threat._

_It had been a night of revelations as he laid Stiles down, checking him over. Derek whispered a promise to never leave his side, a promise of forever. It was mushy and sentimental and something that Stiles would typically have scoffed at, so Derek was surprised when Stiles relaxed into him and said, “okay.”_

Two years later and Derek’s heart still clenches when he wakes by Stiles’ side. With a groan, he shifts slightly as Stiles turns in his arms. Pulling him close, Derek nuzzles his boyfriend's cheek, taking a deep inhale of the sweet cinnamon and leather scent that accompanies his lover.

“Hi,” he says when Stiles meets his eyes.

“You know you don’t have to carry me to bed when I fall asleep on the couch, right?”

Derek pushes the hair back from Stiles’ face. “I know. But you’ve been so tired lately. I didn’t want to wake you. Not when I don’t have to.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, you just like that you can toss me around like I weigh nothing. I’ve put on some muscle, ya know? I’m not 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone anymore.”

“Stiles, I don’t think you’ve ever had a fragile bone in your body. You’re the strongest person I know.” Derek tells him truthfully.

Quivering lips tells him that Stiles is struggling to contain his emotions. He tries to cradle Stiles’ face, but Stiles hides it, probably in an attempt to not to cause worry. It doesn’t work. His ‘wolf can sense his lover’s distress. He wraps his arms around Stiles, begins rubbing a soothing circle on the small of his back. Derek holds him through the tears that overtake him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know why…” Stiles tries to turn away, but Derek won’t let him.

“Stiles?” He says just his name, but Stiles has to know what he’s asking. They’ve been together long enough by now.

“I don’t _know_ , Derek. I feel… Everything is just… I’m _so_ tired. I haven’t been sleeping well at all. And it’s just—It’s affecting me by fucking with my emotions.”

“Is there something going on?” There’s a thought that maybe he’s not doing enough, or maybe he’s doing too much. “Can I do something? Am I doing something that I shouldn’t be doing?”

Stiles huffs out a breath. “Okay, seriously don’t go there okay? This is me.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But nothing… I’m not kidding Derek. This is on me. You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar. There is no way that had anything to do with you. I’m just all over the place right now. Once I get back into a normal sleep pattern, I’ll be fine.”

The steady heartbeat slightly soothes his worries. Though not much. But he’ll trust that Stiles will be fine.

*****

It turned out Stiles is not fine. He is very much not fine, of that Derek is now sure. He watches Stiles, hunched over the toilet, staring down at his meal that decided to make a surprise appearance. “Ugh… oh, God! 

His own stomach turns. One disadvantage of ‘wolf genes. Lately, Stiles can’t seem to keep anything down. The bathroom has replaced Derek as Stiles’ best friend. He’s a little upset since he’d essentially _just_ stolen the title from Scott.

He presses a cold washcloth on his boyfriends head and rubs his back. When he’s sure that Stiles is done throwing up, Derek pulls him against his chest, hoping the warmth of his body will relax him.

Stiles groans out in frustration. “Why does my body hate me?”

“Do you think maybe you’re pushing yourself too hard? With your training?” Since finding out he has a spark, Stiles has been working with Deaton pretty infrequently, not really needing it since the druid was ever present. However, the vet has recently announced his retirement from both his practice and as the Hale pack emissary, leaving Stiles to take his place.

“I don’t _think_ so. Nothing I’ve read has suggested consequences of using my spark, at least not anything like this. I mean, I’ll talk to Deaton about it.”

Deaton, as helpful as ever, has no information for Stiles regarding the sudden downturn of his health, instead sending him home to rest. Advice he apparently chose to ignore since Derek is now listening to Stiles recall his lunch with a very pregnant Erica.

“And then she said ‘you know, I’d almost feel bad for you, except I’m going through the same thing. Suck it up, pretty boy.’ _Pretty boy_! Can you believe that?!”

Derek tries out his best imitation of Stiles. Pouting slightly, he scoffs. “Wow. _Rude_.”

“Right?! And then--and _then_ she said since I’m hormonal, nauseous, and tired that I must be pregnant. _Pregnant_! I mean, seriously?!”

Derek’s smile falters a little. It’s a topic that’s come up a lot recently. Their future, a family. They’ve talked about kids, about adoption and surrogacy, opting to wait until…

He can sense a nervousness coming from Stiles as they’re getting ready for bed. He stills his lover’s trembling hands before sitting with him on the edge of the bed.

“Stiles?”

“This is...gonna sound... _weird_ , but do you think it's possible that I...might be... _pregnant_?”

Derek lets out a gasp. “Wha-- I mean, what? How would--?”

Stiles shrugs and lies back letting his feet dangling off the bed. Derek stares down at him, willing him to keep talking. “I don’t know. I just-- After talking to Erica, I...looked some things up. I mean, I _am_ a spark. The intent is _definitely_ there.”

Derek closes his eyes for a moment. He takes a deep breath and allows his enhanced senses to take over. There’s… _something_. Getting off the bed, he kneels in front of Stiles, lifting his shirt slightly. He has to ignore the arousal that waves off his boyfriend.

Derek presses his ear to Stiles’ abdomen. There’s definitely a tightness to his stomach that hadn’t been there before. There’s also a… _fluttering_? He’s not sure exactly. He can hear Stiles’ heartbeat, he hears his own, but this is different. Realization dawns on him, and for a brief moment, when his wolf acknowledges it, his eyes flash red. “ _Stiles_ …” The name comes out in a whisper, like a prayer. “I think you might be pregnant.” He listens again, drawn to the sound. “Yeah… I can hear another heartbeat. It’s very faint, but it’s there.”

“Really? Like, really?”

Derek nods. “There’s no one in the house except us Stiles.” He moves back onto the bed, hovering over Stiles. He presses down, nosing at Stiles’ neck, inhaling deeply. “Your scent is different too. Not much, just--more like… _me_? I mean, you always smell like me, like us, but--”

“It’s the baby? Isn’t it? Because they’re a mix of us?”

He nods, eyes brimming with tears at the miracle, the gift his mate is giving him.

Stiles pulls him down for a kiss. “Holy shit! I’m pregnant!”

With news of the pregnancy, Stiles claims he no longer feels like he’s dying. Derek can tell that his entire mood has shifted and that he’s absolutely elated. He smiles brightly and talks about their future.

Even now, not even halfway through his pregnancy, Stiles has completely cleared out one of their guest rooms and transformed it into a nursery. _Fully_ furnished. Already.

And that’s how Derek finds him one night, curled in the rocking chair, book in hand like he fell asleep reading. Derek runs a hand over his cheek, a smile playing on his lips when Stiles instinctively leans into his touch. As gingerly as he can, Derek lifts and carries him to bed.

As he settles in beside his boyfriend, he notices that Stiles’ shirt has ridden up a little, exposing the bump that houses their cub. Fingers gently caress the bare skin, and for a brief moment, Derek feels a shift. He knows that Stiles has already begun feeling kicks and he’s not ashamed to say that he’s slightly jealous and impatient for his own turn to feel their child. A gentle press and he feels it again. His heart stutters and swells.

Moving down the bed slightly, he whispers to the bump. “Hey, cub… whatcha doin’ in there? Trying to wake your dad?” He rubs his thumb back and forth, trying to coax another kick. “You know…he’s really excited to meet you...  It’s driving me crazy how anxious he is. I’m pretty excited, too.” Another kick. Stronger this time. “Okay, okay. Let’s not wake him, alright.”

He places a gentle kiss against Stiles’ stomach and crawls back up the bed. Stiles turns, settling against him, their bodies perfectly aligned, like they were made for each other. And five months, two weeks, and three days later, as he stares into their daughter’s eyes, he knows they are.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
